Grasp the Light
by Akanishi Jin
Summary: Kai is a multibillionaire. Rei is just your average teen without ‘much’. One day, Kai accidentally crashes his car into Rei’s. What’ll happen after that? Especially since there are 'masters' involved. Warning: Yaoi. KaixRei. Yes, bad summary, I know. XD
1. Chapter 1: Destiny

**Grasp the Light**

**Author: **MeiKimari

_Summary_: Kai is a multi-billionaire. Rei is just your average teen without 'much'. One day, Kai accidentally crashes his car into Rei's. What'll happen after that?

_Disclaimer_: I don't own Beyblade (Bakuten Shoot) Aoki Takao does. " I had to do research, sadly, though I guess I should've known.

_Author's Note_: Just to be on the same side, if by chance, accidentally, I keep switching from Rei to Ray, ignore it. They're the same person XD...and, I don't do that intentionally. Most of the lemon I've taken from a story from adultfanfiction But, there are reasons why I put up warnings to when you can read off and when to go back and read.

**Warning: **Lemon...sorta... Yaoi - KaixRei

* * *

**Chapter 1: Destiny**

_Kai's P.O.V._

CRASH!!!!

"What was that?" I shouted walking through my mansion. Soon, I figured out that it was Rei, who was playing with one of my vases in my private library.

"What are you doing Rei?" I asked, looking across the ground, which was now covered with glass and a dead bouquet of roses. (A/N: They're not literally dead. They just seem to be because they fell. XD I hop that's understandable...though not important.)

"I didn't mean to. I was just...I wanted to smell the roses. When I got too close, one pricked my finger and I dropped the vase accidentally." Rei answered, showing me his right hand. His index finger had a bit of blood on the side. Seeing it immediately, I couldn't help myself. I wanted to lick it without delay. But, decided against it, having only met Rei a few days ago. At first, he was just a kid without a clue, without a home, without money, except for his car. XD Now...he's, my love, my koi. Yes, he is.

How can someone be something they don't know they're being? I sigh. Looking back at the hand, I lead him over to my table in the library that has band-aids. I take one out and unwrap it. Taking the two strips of clear whiteness off, I take Rei's right hand and stick the band-aid over the finger, and the place where the blood was and is. After I finished doing so, I went back to daydreaming. Rei's hand is in my hand. Surprisingly, I was calm for so long. Now, he makes me want release. Whenever I'm near him, he makes me want to jump and shout. I just couldn't resist the urge to have Rei in my grasp, in my bed, doing _our_ thing.

88888

_Rei's P.O.V._

"Kai?...are ya in there?" I ask Kai, seeing that my hand is still in Kai's. He doesn't seem to want to let go. He blushes and is finally coming back into focus, and back to reality. He releases his grip on my hand. And then I blush as well. A few days ago, all Kai was, was a person owing me money cause he crashed into my 1976 red convertible, and might I say, that it's totaled. I got it from my dad a few years back. Maybe, all the scratches that he thought were his doing, weren't, but, it's gone. My baby's gone. (A/N: We should name the car!! XD Hey, if you can think of names, I'll give out plushies. " Or something...I can make thanx cards. Lol.)

Now, I'm staying here, supposedly being compensated by Kai. He promised me shelter, food, and a friend. I gladly accepted, though, my car's gone. I laughed to myself. The car isn't all that important. It wasn't worth much either. At least, I now have Kai. I love him. But, he just doesn't know it.

888888

The radio was playing 'Romance' by Komatsu Ayaka.

'I love you baby baby,

Raito keshite,

Baby Baby Kiss wo shite

Baby Baby

Romance kizuite

HORA kakuretenaide

HORA hajimaru wa

Kyou wa otenki na no

Mado utsuru anata

Koi wo kizandeku DAIARII

OKIMARI desu

Demo nanika sukoshi kyori kanjiteru wa

Anata watashi no mune ni

Kagi wo kakete shimau wa

Deaeta kiseki wa

Guuzen ja nai no ni

Dakiai hada ni shigekiteki

I Need you Baby Baby

RAITO keshite

Baby Baby Kiss wo shite

Baby Baby

Romance kizuite

Baby Baby hoho wo yosete

Baby Baby kimagure ne

Baby Baby

Sore de mo tanoshii

HORA kibou ga mieru

HORA kagayak-'

Rei immediately turned it off. He had been in his room unpacking. After that incident in the library, he thought he couldn't show his face again. As soon as Kai would let him return to his room, he did. And, that's where he was now. Going back to unpacking, he picks up a photo of his friends – Takao and Max. They were together now. Probably in some place off of Tokyo. It'd only been three years since he last saw them. Not even letters were sent from them. And because of that, Rei had not realized what he had done that day of the crash. "I wished...they'd ca-" He said, being interrupted by Kai who was walking into the room.

88888

_Kai's P.O.V._

I couldn't resist the urge any longer. I decided to walk into his room. (A/N: Yes, Kai is very OC, aren't all fics like that anyways? Well, most of them at least.)

88888

Kai walked into Rei's room and over to Rei. "What's wrong Kai?" Rei asked as Kai suddenly had his arms around Rei, pinning the body to the wall. Rei tried to struggle to his dismay, but soon gave up when he felt like he was suffocating. Kai then brought Rei over to the bed.

"What are you going to do?" Rei asked as he was pinned by the Russian. "This," Kai said, as he lent down and captured Rei's lips with his. Rei was shocked by this show of emotion and affection from the boy. When Kai pulled back, all Rei could do was stare at him.

"Crap," Rei muttered getting a chuckle from the captain. Rei then found himself with his shirt off. Kai kissed him again. Rei pushed himself up, wrapping his arms around the Russians neck. Kai coaxed the arms away from his neck; he then gently held them above Rei's head.

Suddenly, Rei felt a strong pressure on his crotch. He mewled and then tried to run his hands along the Russians body. But, he couldn't move his hands. He found them bound to the brass headboard with a white scarf that would not be worked loose. "Tsk, tsk, Kitten, I'm in charge",

Kai said as his hand slipped inside Rei's boxers: Making the Neko-Jin mewl again.

888888

_Rei's P.O.V._

Is this what I want? Kai? Why, does it feel so wrong. This is what I longed for, for so long. Yet, my desire...when I think back to the few days ago I had met Kai, I think how it could've been. Destiny.

* * *

Kai: A real KaixRei

Mei: hehe, in 'To Be Forever', you wanted me to write one so badly. XD I just had to do it for you. hugs

Kai: Right.

Rei: What's the deal with...me and Kai, he's...he's...what's he doing to me?

Mei: You'll see. You'll see. hugs

* * *

MeiKimari here. sweatdrop Hope you liked it. My first time at an _official _yaoi fic. XD So, tell me what you think. This time, it really is a KaixRei, not a fake TalaxKai like 'To Be Forever' I hope to finish that fic as soon as I finish this one, or something. XD Sorries I haven't updated it yet. It's just I'm kinda on writer's block for it. And, decided to write this one.

Anyways, if you've got any ideas whatsoever, please tell. I might need help on this one. Lol. And, next chapter will be recap on the whole car crash. And, we'll see. :P

So, if I get a lot of reviews, I'll think about updating sooner. XD


	2. Chapter 2: Crash

**Grasp the Light**

**Author: **MeiKimari

_Summary_: Kai is a multi-billionaire. Rei is just your average teen without 'much'. One day, Kai accidentally crashes his car into Rei's. What'll happen after that?

_Disclaimer_: I don't own Beyblade (Bakuten Shoot) Aoki Takao does. " I had to do research, sadly, though I guess I should've known.

_Author's Note_: Just to be on the same side, if by chance, accidentally, I keep switching from Rei to Ray, ignore it. They're the same person XD...and, I don't do that intentionally.

**WARNING: **Lemon. Yaoi – KaixRei **I'll be telling when you can leave and come back if you don't want to read it.**

* * *

_**Thanx to my reviewers:**_

**Shaded Rogue – **We'll find out if Kai actually is. sweatdrop but now, I'm going to show Rei, before the two met.

**Delores L – **Glad you like it. I hope to continue soon too. Lol.

**Oh yes, on a more serious note, if I don't get more reviews, I might consider taking this down…Cuz, I'm thinking about it, and it's almost time for my midterms.**

* * *

_Last Chapter: _Is this what I want? Kai? Why, does it feel so wrong. This is what I so longed for. Yet, my desire...when I think back to the few days ago I had met Kai, I think how it could've been. Destiny.

* * *

**Chapter 2: Crash**

"What do you want?"

"Rei, it's just me, nothing to be worried about." Lee stated walking over to him. Rei and Lee had been living together in the same house for a while. They weren't together, though Lee might've thought that way. Lee was Rei's best friend. That was all he was to him, a 'friend'. (A/N: If you hadn't read my warning, go read it now! Lol. This is the part for a warning. XD Oh yeah, Lee is OOC, so is Rei. We all know that.)

"Lee, you never know when you have to watch your back. Especially after the incident." Rei said, as he lay on his bed. "Yes, I guess you're right. Especially after your parents died in that accident a few weeks ago. Rei, you have to forget it now. It's time you forgot. And I could help you forget Rei." Lee said, as he put an arm around Rei's waist. Feeling the arm around his waist, Rei immediately tried to sit up, but was unable because of a hard grip he couldn't get out of.

"Let go." Rei said softly, but audible enough for Lee to hear. "What was that Rei?" Lee asked, who licked the bottom of Rei's ear and was playing with the hem of Rei's shirt.

"Let go Lee!" Rei shouted, hoping he would let go. Though knowing Lee's stubbornness, knew it wouldn't help him any. Slowly, he felt a hand go over his chest, and his shirt being pulled off him. "Come on Rei, you know you want it." Lee stated as he leaned in and kissed Rei; Rei tried to push Lee off of him.

(A/N: Yes, for my warning, if you aren't into **SERIOUS** lemon, _don't_ read this part, and I'll tell when to read back.)

In the middle of his escapade, Lee had decided it'd be fun if Rei's arms were bound to the bed. So, he did so while Rei had been asleep in unconsciousness. Soon after, Rei woke up, realizing that Lee was still in him. He held back the tears that were starting to develop in his eyes. He couldn't have Lee see him like that. He couldn't let Lee see him cry.

A few minutes later, Lee came out and pushed something, whatever it was, farther up, inside Rei's ass. Then something was flipped on and it started to vibrate inside him. Rei cried out at this new feeling, this was different than what had happened last night.

"Good. My Kitty likes it," Rei heard Lee say, as he moved Rei's hair out of his face and put a cock ring on him. Rei cried out again. He saw an evil grinning Lee looking at him. It was too much for him, he felt like he was about to explode. First, he had a cock ring on that was hurting as hell, and then, he had a vibrator sending pleasure behind him.

"Nnnnn do...don't do this!" Rei says, as he feels Lee put a hand in front of his stomach and lifting one of his legs up. "I will let you go if you promise to pleasure yourself. And don't forget, you have to forget your parents death, and be with me always."

The boy only nodded and soon his arms were pulled down. "Now let me see you come." Rei's face began to flush and he placed his still cuffed hands in front of his erection. He removed the cock ring and soon began pumping his aching erection. He stared at the lustful Lee while doing so.

Tears begin to fall from his eyes and he continued to stare into Lee's piercing eyes. He feels a pair of lips covering over his shivering ones and soon his is in a state of pure pain mix with pleasure. 'You are wonderful my kitten.' Lee says, running his tongue over the boy's lower lip and soon has permission to enter.

'This hurts so much…but I can't stop it.' A few more minutes of stroking himself, and he released all over his hands. He released a moan into the kiss and soon the kiss was over. He looks at the other neko-jin with half lidded eyes and noticed a smile on his face. Lee got up and said, "I have work to do Rei, I'll see you later after work."

(A/N: Uh, now would be a good time to **come back** I guess. XD)

"Rei, wake up, wake up!" I felt a hand on my shoulder shaking it, trying to wake me up. "What?!" I snapped. I do that when I'm mad, especially if I have a fucking flashback/nightmare of the first time Lee fucked me. Finally realizing that I had snapped at someone, I quickly apologized.

"It's no problem Rei. It's just, that we've seen your working habits lately, and we don't like it. You sleep on the job."

"I can change. I'll sleep more." I said, hoping they wouldn't fire me, though, knowing they probably would anyways. "Rei, I'm sorry, I'll have to let you go."

888888

"There goes my job at the coffee shop." I said as he walked out of the shop and to his red convertible. It was red, yet now looked silver. It has been banged up so many times, I felt as though the car would've just broken down at any moment; who knows when.

I get into the car and turn on the radio. 'Hello World' by Belle Perez is playing. I turn it up, it happens to be one of my fav. Songs. (A/N: We know that's OOC. XD But, I just love this song right now. So, yeah...you can skip over the song, though, it's not much anyways. A lot of people put songs in their fics, but let's just ask, who actually reads the song lyrics if they're not song fics? Lol.)

'Hello world,

This is me,

Life should be,

Fun for everyone,

Every now and then I'm insecure,

Let me show you life can be so pure,

Seize the day,

Wear a big happy smile on your face,

In every life a little rain will fall,

That won't change my attitude at all,

You are you, I am me, we'll be free,

Hello world,

This is me,

Life should be...mm-mmm ya,

Fun for everyone,

Hello world

Come and see

Life should be

Fun for everyo-

Suddenly, I heard a crash, a loud one if I might add. The music that was playing began to stop. Today was not my day, just not my day.

As fast as I could, I got out of my car, to see the hood open, and the front bumper fall off. Smoke coming out of the car. (A/N: Imagine that...that's actually kinda mean to say is funny, but, XD I still laugh at that.)

I happened to be parking driving in a parking lot, about to park so I could enter the Wal-mart. Though, some baka just had to not know what they were doing and back out while I went past.

So, he got out of his black Ferrari and told me, "I'm so sorry. I didn't see you."

"Sorry doesn't cut it! I just got fired today. I don't have enough money for a cab, and I...too many bad things have happened today." I told him as he got out a business card and gave it to me. "If you need anything, anything at all, please call me, or drop by. I'm usually always home." I looked into his eyes as he talked. He had crimsons eyes, and seemed to have a strong build. He's quite handsome, if I do say so myself.

"How am I supposed to get home now?" I asked him. He was cute, but he still killed my car!

"Well, I can give you a ride if you want..." He said, as he again apologized. I looked at him closer and finally realized who he was. He was almost as big as Donald Trump, who I might add is losing a lot of money, or at least seems to be. It was Kai Hiwatari. Thee Kai Hiwatari!

"I can't, I mean, you're..." I began, as I trailed off and looked at what he was wearing. Blue jean jacket, blue t-shirt, black pants that seemed to show his curves and hugged his thighs.

"I'm what?" He asked me, as he seemed to take notice of what I was looking at. "Yes, I'm Kai Hiwatari. Would you like a ride home?"

* * *

Kai: Alright, so, what next?

Mei: We'll see. I didn't get to describe Rei yet. XD Whoops...

Kai: You should've done that at the beginning...like in chapter 1?

Rei: Yeah, describe Kai, don't describe me...sarcasm

Mei: hugs

* * *

MeiKimari here. sweatdrop Hope you liked it.

Tell me what you think. Anyways, if you've got any ideas whatsoever, please tell. I might need help on this one. Lol. And, next chapter will be on the ride to Rei's house...er, apartment. It'll most likely be pretty short, because, I mean, there's not much to do when sitting in a car with Hiwatari, or is there? Lol

Anyways, review! XD


	3. Chapter 3: A Day as Rei

**Grasping the Light**

**Author: **MeiKimari

_Summary_: Kai is a multi-billionaire. Rei is just your average teen without 'much'. One day, Kai accidentally crashes his car into Rei's. What'll happen after that?

_Disclaimer_: I don't own Beyblade (Bakuten Shoot) Aoki Takao does. " I had to do research, sadly, though I guess I should've known.

_Author's Note_: Just to be on the same side, if by chance, accidentally, I keep switching from Rei to Ray, ignore it. They're the same person XD...and, I don't do that intentionally.

**WARNING: **Lemon. Yaoi – KaixRei **If you're...not much of a lemon reader, I suggest you read all my author notes XD Believe me. It'll tell you when to skip, when to come back.**

* * *

_Thanx to Reviewers: Mei says thanx and gives you all a Kai and Rei plushie. _

**Platinum Rei** – Thanx. It has only just started...people I've known said that their fics have been deleted off of , so hopefully, mine won't.

**Kitty **– thanx so much. Here's an update.

**Kawaii Neko-jin Lover **– Thanx. Glad you like it. Hope you'll stay for the whole story.

**Hipa** – hehe, that's a nice name. Lol. I know it's weird. It's supposed to be that way. I saw another fic like that, and I loved the idea, so I just had to do it myself...

**UlTiMaTe KaI LuVa** – well...here's an update.

* * *

_Last Chapter: _"I'm what?" He asked me, as he seemed to take notice of what I was looking at. "Yes, I'm Kai Hiwatari."

* * *

**Chapter 3: A Day as Rei**

"Would you like a ride home?"

"Thanks. That would be greatly appreciated." I immediately said, though started to have bad feelings take over me. Kai Hiwatari was a business man like any other. Though, he is only twenty-one. And I am eighteen, though I look younger than I actually am. His business, he inherited from his grandfather, some person named Voltaire who wanted to take over the world and was executed on the spot. Now, Kai owns a toy and investment company. Beyblades have been very successful. And investments, though not his department, are part of his company as well.

8888

_In the car._

"What's your name?"

"Rei. Rei Kon. Thanks for driving me home."

"It's no problem. It's the least I can do, after totaling your car. So, where's this 'home' again?" Kai said, as he looked to the side, seeing Rei by his side. Somehow, the kid seemed to make him want to scream.

"Uh, Up ahead, shouldn't be more than another five minutes. Can I turn on the radio?"

"Sure, go ahead."

Rei turned on the radio to hear 'Katagoshi ni Kinsei' (A/N: You can skip, but realize that I always cut off the song. XD That doesn't mean I don't like the song, just that, I think it's a pain for people to see it.)

'Yoake mae no

Kumo ni kinsei

Anata to futari

Mitsuketa ne

Himitsu no koi

Dare ni mo iezu

Sotto sora ni

Kieteku ka na

Toiki de kaze ga kawaru

Kimochi wo hoshi ni tobasu

Tsutanaku hakanage na

Konna omoi mo

Mirai de umarekawaru

Asa no hodou itsu made mo

Te wo tsunaida yo ne

Wasurenai kara ne

Itsuka wa dakishimete ne

Zutto zutto suki da kara

Namida wa misenai

Atarashii koi dekiru ka na

Kinsei mitete

Madogiwa ni yoku

Suwatte ita

KANOjo ga iru koto

Shitteta

Katagoshi kusa no nioi

Kimochi wo nigirish-'

"Alright," Kai started, as he turned off the radio, having had enough of the song. "So Rei, right? How old are you?"

"Eighteen."

"Eighteen? You loo-"

"Yes, I know. I look fifteen. Am I right?" Rei asked as he smiled, seeing Kai confused. "Uh, yes, that's right. Though, I was thinking sixteen."

88888

It had been over five minutes until they finally reached Rei's apartment.

"Thanks for the ride."

"Like I said before, it's no problem. You have my card, so if you need me to pay you back or anything, just call me or something."

"Alright." Rei said, walking up the steps of his apartment waving a goodbye.

88888

"New friend?"

"Not now Lee. I need sleep. It's been a rotten day." (A/N: Lee had looked out the window and saw Kai Hiwatari, so he knows who the 'new' friend was.)

"I want to know Rei. Is he your 'new' friend? You know what I mean."

"Yes. But no Lee, he's not what you would call a 'new' friend. He's nice."

"What you're trying to tell me is that you're his new fuck toy?!"

"No, that's not it Lee." (A/N: Ah, yes, the warning once again XD Anyways, Imagine the characters in G-Rev. It's the easiest, I think...oh yea, **MAJOR WARNING!! **You can always skip this part, and I'll tell when to read back on.)

"Well, now, you suffer the consequences." Lee said, as he placed his hand on Rei's cheek. Rei grows hotter. "I know you like it Rei, you can't deny it." He slides his free hand down to Rei's pants and places it on top of his penis.

"W... what are you doing!" Rei tries to push Lee away but he is drawn closer. Lee begins rubbing his hand hard against Rei's penis. He pushes Rei on the floor; and slowly begins trailing down on Rei's slender neck tracing the curves. He then slowly begins to open up Rei's shirt revealing a bit of flesh.

"Stop touching me!" Suddenly a slight pain and mixture of pleasure fills Rei's body. Lee suddenly begins to pinch a pink little nub making it harden. Lee's other hand that was on Rei's penis slowly snakes itself up to the pants waistband. He begins to mess with the knot trying to undo it.

"Rei, relax." He is successful in removing the waist band and begins pulling on the pants. "No! Stop!" Rei begins to struggle and tries to fight Lee. But Lee is stronger. His hands are then raised over his head. Lee is looking down at the now frightened Rei. "Rei. You want to make me forgive you? All the pain to subside?" Rei nods his head. "Then let me help you" Suddenly Lee grabs on Rei's penis and begins to pump it slowly.

"A...ahhhh!! Ahhhh!!" Rei jerks his body as another jolt of pleasure is sent through his body. "P...please...stop!" Tears begin forming in Rei's eyes. As Lee, continued the torture. "Uuuhhhhhh" Rei tries to move Lee's hand but cannot due to his hands being held by Lee's other hand.

Suddenly Lee begins to pump Rei's shaft faster making Rei cry out even more. Lee let's go of Rei's now harden shaft and spreads Rei's legs exposing Reis tight entrance. He quickly sticks one finger inside Rei, making him shudder in discomfort. Lee smiled as he slowly stuck his finger deeper inside.

"AHHHHHH!!!" Rei jerked his body forward as a jolt of pain struck him. Lee then puts in a second finger. "NO!!! STOP!"

Suddenly Lee sticks in a third finger stretching Rei even more, making the younger boy cry underneath him. He begins to stretch him. Rei continued crying even more, begging him to stop. "Hush my kitten. I will forgive you when we're through." He continues this torment for a few more moments and then he pulls his fingers out. Rei whimpers as he feels the cold air hitting his exposed opening

88888

(A/N: **Alright readers, go back and start to read. **For those of you that skipped that is...)

Rei was now laid on the bed. Unconscious from before. Rei tries getting up, but then realizes that he is stuck to the bed, his hands tied there with rope to the bed posts. (A/N: Let me remind you all that he's still naked. XD)

Rei shouted and tried his best to get out. But, to no avail. He soon gave up, just in time to find Lee coming back into the room carrying a platter of food. "Rei. Are you hungry?"

"No."

"Relax Rei. You know you liked it." Lee said, as he held Rei's waist tightly. All of a sudden he heard a grunt. "Rei."

"What?!" Rei snapped. "What have you learned from this experience? Don't you feel better now?"

"I don't want this!! I don't want you Lee." Rei begins to shout, making Lee let go of him. Lee placed the platter on the nightstand next to the bed. (A/N: Yeah, **WARNING!! **Once again, might be a good time to skip...XD)

Lee with one hand grabs Rei's erection and begins pumping it in the same rhythm he was going. This was making Rei mad and sending jolts of electricity in him. "I...I'm going to ahhhhhhhhhh!!" Rei threw his head back releasing himself hard in Lee's hand.

"S...stop it Lee!"

"You will learn, you will."

88888

(A/N: hehe, well, **readers, here's your okay, to come back**)

I was no longer trapped in ropes. I opened my eyes, and found Lee to be no longer there. I walked over to the bathroom and took a shower. Who wouldn't after feeling so dirty?

Soon after, I decided it would be good if I left Lee and just went to Kai's. He did owe me, since he did wreck my car...sort of anyways.

Starting to pack, I took out a piece of paper and a pen, and started to write.

88888

Lee returned home a few hours later and rushed into Rei's room to see him. All of a sudden knowing that something felt different. It was quiet.

He walked over to the bed to find a note, written in Rei's handwriting, on his old stationary.

Lee,

_I'm not sorry to see you go. Maybe one day, you'll find someone for you. Instead of me as a fuck toy. Just remember, not everyone is like me. If you find me, don't act like you know me._

_  
Rei_

"I'm going to get him. I am. I know where he's going. He's going to that damn Hiwatari's. The same person that dropped him off the other day. I'll get you Rei. I will."

8888888

_Rei's P.O.V._

I look back down at the card. And back at the door I'm standing at. Here I go, HERE I AM!

* * *

Mei: I can't believe I even wrote that...XD

Kai: Are you trying to tell me you didn't mean to write a sex scene between Rei and Lee?

Mei: duh!

Rei: Poor me huh, look what you did cries

Mei: hugs and cries

* * *

MeiKimari here. Hope you liked it.

Tell me what you think. Anyways, if you've got any ideas whatsoever, please tell. I need help. XD Lol.

And, next chapter will be about Kai letting Rei live at his...mansion? We presume at least. XD

Anyways, review! XD 


	4. Chapter 4: Here he is

**Grasping the Light**

**Author: **MeiKimari

Summary: Kai is a multi-billionaire. Rei is just your average teen without 'much'. One day, Kai accidentally crashes his car into Rei's. What'll happen after that?

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade (Bakuten Shoot) Aoki Takao does. " I had to do research, sadly, though I guess I should've known.

Author's Note: Just to be on the same side, if by chance, accidentally, I keep switching from Rei to Ray, ignore it. They're the same person XD...and, I don't do that intentionally.

**Warning: **Lemon. Yaoi – KaixRei If you're...not much of a lemon reader, I suggest you read all my author notes XD Believe me. It'll tell you when to skip, when to come back. Though...this chapter doesn't have much lemon in it, just very slight, so I doubt you'd really mind if you read it...I hope...XD

* * *

_Thanx to all my reviewers: Mei says 'yay!' I got nine reviews just for this one chappie..XD And, since I got so many reviews for this chapter, I thought, 'My reviewers deserve the next chappie'. Lol. So, thanx again!_

**Moon Bind**: um...a beta reader? What's that? Sounds interesting. Lol. I've seen some people say they want a beta reader...but I still have no idea what that is...XD Kai/Ray til Tala wants Kai...XD yes, guess that could be true...XD

**Shaded Rogue**: Yes, I'm sorry for torturing poor Rei... 'cries' I just had to show that Rei was tortured though...otherwise, they wouldn't get why Rei wants to get away. But, don't worry, there's not much of that in this chapter.

**Hipa:** hehe, still think your names cool...XD I couldn't think of a person that could be evil towards Rei, that actually made sense. So, I just chose Lee...hope it fits though. Kai will take care of him. Though, it'd be short if that ended that way... 'hint hint lol'

**Platinum Rei**: I'm glad you like it. 'hugs' I know I didn't want to kill Rei though. I hate it when people make death fics. Cuz, usually Rei or Kai dies, and it's just so sad...XD Thanx for the luck. I need it. Hopefully, I'll do alright on midterms still.

**SetoKaibaWheeler**: wow...lol. YGO fan reviewing my fic. 'hugs' lol. Glad you like it and here's an update.

**Kirari**: hehe, your name reminds me of PGSM. Hahah...anyways, torturing Rei is because I needed to show that Rei really wanted to leave...hehehe. I like Rei to. Bad dream bad dream? Hehe, someone watching too much 'Jackie Chan Adventures?' hehe, Jackie always says, "Bad day bad day" lol. Here's more anyways.

* * *

_Last Chapter: _I look back down at the card. And back at the door I'm standing at. Here I go, HERE I AM!

* * *

**Chapter 4: Here he is**

"Here I am."

Rei walks up the steps and begins to realize that it isn't a house, but a mansion. The steps soon came to an end when he came face to face with a fence. Staircase, fence, pathway, more stairs, door XD This is one big place.

888888

"Master Kai? There seems to be someone at the door for you."

"Who is it?" Kai asks as he looks out his window, the view of a garden.

"It's a young man who says his name is Rei. Says, he is here to be repaid?"

"Ah! Right, Rei Kon. Let him in. And bring him here."

"Yes sir."

88888

"This way." The butler says as he leads an amazed Rei to the room Kai was in.

"Thank you."

88888

"Kai." He says upon entering. "Yes, that's me, and you Rei Kon. You've finally showed. I'm surprised you've waited this long already."

"Kai, I have...a f...favor to ask."

"What's that?"

"Can I stay with you?"

Kai looked taken aback by it. He had never had a 'friend' over in his house. He didn't know how that'd effect him.

"Uh, do you have a reason?"

"My...master you could say is after me." Rei said with shame. He lied a little Lee wasn't exactly his master. He was a friend that cared for him after his parents' death. Yet, he was treated like a slave, and a servant, and also, a fuck toy.

"A Master? You have a master? Are you trying to tell me you're a slave?"

"I...I...the thing is...no and yes. I do and don't have a master." Rei said, his head looking down at the ground. He was shamed and didn't want to look into Kai's eyes for fear of what he saw.

"Rei, if you have a master, I can't. That's like stealing." Kai said smirking as Rei stood up suddenly and got on his knees.

"I don't belong to anyone. My master is not my master. And it's not stealing. I beg you. Please let me live here."

88888

For the time being Kai let Rei live there. He had his own room and even his own bathroom. He left his things on the ground by the door, unattended. I looked at the room and saw the bed. It was large, very large. Unimaginable. Could any room be bigger than this? The bed, it just made me remember.

_Flashback_

"I must focus all my strength. I must remove all thoughts." Rei says during his martial arts class. Suddenly Rei begins to think about Lee and the way he touched him. The way his hands touched every inch of his body. Suddenly Rei begins to shudder and loses balance, though he was on two feet. He lands hard on the floor.

"I lost focus...because of him." Rei slowly picks himself up. Lee had a hand out for him, and Rei accepted, getting up. Lee put an arm around Rei's waist. He whispers in Rei's ear, "Maybe we should go take a dip instead, or shower."

"Stop that this instant." Kentou-sensei said seeing the two doing something not allowed. "You hear me? Lee? Rei?"

Rei listened and tried to get out of Lee's grip, but was not strong enough. "No."

"What did you say Lee?"

"No! Rei is my koi." His grip becomes harder and Rei gives in. The feel of his body behind him was sending shivers down his spine and making his erection grow. "Let go!! Let go Lee!"

(A/N: A **warning**, but this chapter has very slight lemon. So, it's alright and very short.)

Suddenly he feels a hand on his erection and though the uniform, Lee begins pumping it. Rei lets out a low moan and begins to whimper. Rei begins thrusting into the hand of Lee and soon feels a going beneath his waistband and a finger nudging at the entrance of his opening. "No...no...stop!" Rei begins to struggle again, realizing the many gazes of his sensei and the rest of the class.

(A/N: Okies, can **come back** now.)

"Leave now, both of you. I will not have this here."

And with that, Rei and Lee were expelled from the martial arts studio. Of course, Lee liked it. It gave Lee all the more reason to have time with Rei to do what he wanted to do.

8888

_Middle of the night._

"Rei wake up!" Rei begins moving his head from side to side and then he feels a slight moving on his shoulders. He quickly opens his eyes and gets up. "Not again!"

He begins scanning the room and his eyes soon stop on Kai's face. "Oh Kai."

"You okay? Seems you had a nightmare or something."

"Yeah. Sorry I woke you."

"Its okay. As long as you're alright." Kai said, giving him a smile. "Do you want anything? A drink perhaps? I mean, it must've been some dream to wake me up in this house."

"I guess you're right there. But, no, I'm fine. Maybe, I just need more sleep."

"Alright. Sleep well."

"We hope."

88888

_Alarm clock._

The radio was the alarm clock. And, after about four hours of sleep since Kai woke him up from his nightmare, he was awake yet again.

Playing was 'Here We Go' (A/N: If anyone's wondering where all these songs are from, they're PGSM songs. This one is by Sawai Miyuu...I think...XD I'm not quite sure myself. Oh, all the Japanese songs that is.)

'Yume miteta

Kiseki ga kuru no wo matteta

Isshun no KISU kimagure na no?

Ne "gomen" nante ZURUI yo

Mada suki na koto

Watashi kara wa kiridasanai

Mata narande sora wo miyou

CHANSU nara ima da yo!

Tsunaida yubi tashikameteru

Mou hitori de

SAYONARA kimenaide

Here we go!

Atarashii futari nara

Mae yori umaku iku ne

Kyou wo shinjiru CHIKARA de

Unmei kaetekou

Here we go!

"Daisuki!" te ienakute

Kokoro ni shimaikonda

Tooku hanarete mita

Yuuhi no kazu dake

Anata ni agetai

I love you'

It just wasn't Rei's morning. He didn't want to get up and turn the alarm clock off. So, he just let it keep playing.

Sekaijuu sagashite mo

Deaenai no yo

Anata to nita hito wa ite mo

Dare mo anata ja nai kara

Kuroi amagumo

Arashi fuite zenbu kieta

Tereta kao de warainagara

Anata ga koko ni iru!

Deatta koro omoidashite

Mou ichido koi shiyou

Hajime kara

Here we go!

Atarashii futari nara

Mae yori umaku iku ne

Kyou wo shinjiru CHIKARA ga

Watashi wo kaeteku

Here we g-'

Suddenly, Rei realizes that the radio is turned off. Slowly, he tries to get up.

"Rei." Kai starts as he sits on his bed. "What is it Kai?"

"You can stay here. I don't know why it is you're running away from home, but, you can stay here if that is really what you want."

Almost out of instinct, or maybe just a reflex, Rei enveloped Kai in a humongous hug. (A/N: Awww...kawaii!)

Kai blushes and stands up. "Um, breakfast is ready."

8888

Kai walks out of the room and into his own. "I hope this is best."

8888

_With Lee._

I'm going to get him. Yes I am. I really will. Who doesn't know Hiwatari's address? Everyone knows that damn kid lives.

Right now, I'm driving in my car. I would have asked Rei what happened to his, though he got a ride home from that Kai character and I'm guessing something happened to his car. Maybe it got stolen; I knew Rei was too weak to have such an awesome car. Turning around the corner, I see a large mansion. 'That must be his.'

'Rei, I know you're here.' I thought as I parked the car in the drive way, very long drive way. And got out of my car to knock on the door.

88888

_Breakfast._

"Is it to your liking?"

"Yeah, it's quite good. What exactly is it? Usually all I get for breakfast is fruit and hard-boiled eggs stuffed in my mouth."

'Stuffed?' Kai thought, thinking that he might've heard Rei wrong, but decided to ignore it. "It's just sausage and scrambled eggs, nothing all that fancy. I like the simple things."

"Oh." Rei said, taking his fork to get another bite.

All of a sudden, the butler came in and walked over to Kai. "Master Kai, there seems to be a fellow, about the age of twenty, has black hair, sideburns as well, neko-jin, at the front door. He is looking for you. And he was being a bit forceful."

"Me, is that right? Alright, let him in."

The butler walked back out of the 'grand' hall and went back to the main door to let the boy in. "Rei, may I ask?"

"Sure, what is it Kai?"

"What's this 'master' of yours look like?"

"Uh, I guess like me...though, maybe, not as small. Why'd you ask?"

"Nothing. I just think your master has arrived. He wants you back Rei. And I really have no choice but t-" Kai was cut off by a clank of a fork, signaling that Rei had dropped his fork on the ground. A slight whimper was heard and Kai walked over to Rei.

"Rei, did he do something to you? Your master?"

"H-" Rei was interrupted when a sudden outburst came through. "REI!" Lee shouted, running over to Rei, to give a hug.

* * *

Mei: Alright. That wasn't as bad as last chapter, I hope. XD

Kai: heh, that's in the opinion of the reviewers

Rei: And they think you need to give me a hitting scene.

Lee: Why make me evil, I mean, I'm actually good.

Mei: All characters have to end up being bad sooner or later...you know. XD

* * *

MeiKimari here. sweatdrop What do ya think? Good? Anyways, I thought it was kinda bad..XD But, that's alright. I'm trying to write detail. And, _long _chappies.

Next chapter will be about Lee at the mansion. XD I guess you all pretty much already knew that.

**Anyways, Please review XD **

Okies, I prefer no flames. But, if you must, you can. I don't really mind. I just like reviews..hehe. And, if I can get as many reviews as last time, I'll be a pretty happy Mei. haha. lol. Anyways, I'll update as soon as I can, also depending on when I can update, 'specially since my midterms are starting from next week to the 25th. So, I won't be updating anytime around then. I will directly after, and that's a definate promise. 'sweatdrop'. We'll see. Ja ne.

Mei


	5. Chapter 5: Forgive

**Grasping the Light**

**Author: **MeiKimari

Summary: Kai is a multi-billionaire. Rei is just your average teen without 'much'. One day, Kai accidentally crashes his car into Rei's. What'll happen after that?

Disclaimer: I don't own Beyblade (Bakuten Shoot) Aoki Takao does. " I had to do research, sadly, though I guess I should've known.

Author's Note: Just to be on the same side, if by chance, accidentally, I keep switching from Rei to Ray, ignore it. They're the same person XD...and, I don't do that intentionally.

**Warning: **Lemon. Yaoi – KaixRei If you're...not much of a lemon reader, I suggest you read all my author notes XD Believe me. It'll tell you when to skip, when to come back.

* * *

_Answers to Reviewers: Mei Kimari thanx you all. Appreciate your thoughtfulness of reviewing my story. Ten reviews! thanx so much._

**Kirari – **lol, don't worry, I know what you meant.

**hbl333 – **lol. Don't worry. It's...alright. Rei's okay now. XD

**dark-anime-slave – **um, had no idea what you said..XD but, thanx for a review.

**Platinum Rei – **I'm happy you like it, at least someone does. Kai midterms plushie…_'_sweatdrop' haha, very kawaii.

**Neko-Jenn –**

**Kawaii Neko-jin Lover – **yes, I updatimicated! 'sweatdrop' haha

**Shaded Rogue – **Yes, I fear for Rei's ass, and I still had to...well, put one more scene...'cries' Let me ask...do you really want to know how many time Lee raped Rei?...XD If so, probably about twenty times. I know I left the first chapter. But, I promise to go back to it sooner or later. And, most likely, that'll be in the next part of the story. – in Grasp the Light II. Haha, get run over by Rei...haha. Beta reader sounds interesting...though, I kinda think I like the way my writing goes now. But, if I change my mind, I can always go looking for one.

**UlTiMaTe KaI LuVa** – hehe, I don't like Lee either...which is why I used Lee as a bad guy.

* * *

_Last Chapter: _"REI!" Lee shouted, running over to Rei, to give a hug.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Forgive**Rei's P.O.V 

I didn't have a chance to tell him. I didn't have a chance to tell him that Lee used me. And, even now, it feels like he still does. I remember one time when he made me remember not to tell. It was such a painful day. (A/N: I hope you all don't mind that I skip the flashback for that. I don't feel like writing another sex scene for a flashback. So, I'll just leave it as a he remembers.)

888888

_Kai's P.O.V._

I see Rei shivering a little, and he begins to whimper again as Lee runs to him. Maybe the reason is because Lee has done something traumatic to Rei while he was living with him.

Soon enough, ao Rei' shivering Rei is in Lee's arms. Lee whispers something in his ear. I could barely hear it, but he said, "If you run..._torture_."

With hearing that, I thought I was mistaken. Rei? No. He couldn't be at the hands of ...someone like that.

88888

Kai led Lee ts room so that they could take his things. "Is there anymore I can get you?" Kai asks, hoping that if Rei really was in trouble, he'd yell out at this point and run. But, no answer came, and Kai left the room. (A/n: yes, Lee's arm, right about now is probably around Rei's waist...XD)

"Rei. My dear Rei. Tell me now, why would you run away?"

88888

Kai walked over to his room and into the bathroom. He let the water run and began splashing the cool water onto his face. Maybe, this was just too much for him.

88888

_With Rei._

"I didn't run away."

"Rei. You ran. You need punishment." Lee said, as he walked over to the door and locked it, for fear of someone entering. (A/N: Yes, **WARNING!** I guess it comes in now. You all should've guessed that. I'll tell when you can read back)

"What are you doing Lee?"

"Making sure no one disturbs us." Lee began walking seductively towards Rei. Rei quickly backed up until he trips backwards against the bed and lands on his back. Lee sits on the edge of the bed and lays a hand against Rei's chest. With feeling that touch, Rei knew what was going to happen. He started to struggle, and then feels a strong grip pulling him down. He is shoved back down onto his back and then a weight is on top of him. He sees a smiling Lee looking down on him. "Rei you are being bad. And for that..." He lowers himself lower to Kai and stopping inches away from his lips.

"You deserve discipline." Rei's eyes widen and suddenly he feels a pair of hot lips crushing into his. He begins to struggle some more but Lee deepens the kiss and begins running his tongue over Rei's lower lip.

"Now now don't make this hard on yourself Rei." He lifts him up in a sitting position with his back against Lee's chest. He begins nibbling on Rei's ear sending a shiver. He slides his hand down to Rei's crotch and gives it a tight squeeze. "Nnnn"

Rei tries to remove Lee's hand but once more he squeezes sending another jolt of pleasure.  
"Look. Look at this...your body is reacting just like it used to."

"Le...let go of me!" He tries to struggle again once he feels Lee sliding his hand down his pants. "Stop being so tough. You know you like these sorts of things." He pulls out Rei's now growing erection and begins sliding his hand up and down over it. "Ah..." Rei moves his head to his side. Lee begins to pump him hard making Rei pant even harder. "Haaa...haaa..." He lowers his head feeling embarrassed for how his body began betraying him. Lee begins sucking on Rei's earlobe making the pleasure even more overwhelming.

"Ah...ah..." Rei begins moving his hips with the rhythm of Lee's pumping. 'Stop it. You can't let him do this.' Lee pulls Rei into a deep hot lusting kiss making Rei's head spin. 'Oh god...I can't stop' Rei kisses back and begins crushing his lips harder against Lee's lips. Lee removes himself from the kiss and begins sucking on Rei's neck.

"I see you really wanted this Rei." He murmured against his neck sending vibrations down his spine. Rei reaches behind him and begins feeling Lee's now hard erection. He undoes the buttons and pulls out the now dripping organ. He begins pumping it with the same rhythm. Lee is surprised at Rei but begins enjoying it. They continue for a few more minutes when all of sudden Rei releases himself hard into Lee's hand. Lee followed after feeling Rei releasing himself on him. He pulls Rei into another deep passionate kiss.

88888

(A/N: I would like to say **READERS** come back and read. Though, it's only a paragraph, and back to a warning. XD)

It had been over two hours. And no word from the two. Kai thought it might be time to check on them. Walking over to Rei's room, he knocks on the door. No answer. He puts his right ear against the door to hear low moans. Kai was in a way disgusted. It was his house for chrissake. He wanted Rei. Without thinking, he thought Rei was in pain. And so, he began banging on the door to get it opened.

(A/N: Like I said, back to **WARNING**)

88888

_Rei's P.O.V._

"Rei...I really missed you, my little kitten. Didn't you miss me?" Lee smiles to himself. I could feel soft hot hands roaming my entire body. The touch was too much and it sent electrifying shivers down my spine. I soon felt a hand pinching a nipple. This made me moan louder. It went lower massaging my muscular stomach and soon going between my legs and grabbing my now swollen erection. "Haaa...Lee..." I moaned.

I don't get it. This is what I've hated for so long. Why I ran away. Yet, it gives me so much pleasure. Suddenly I released myself all over his hand and I look down to see the mess I've created, yet again. I feel so dirty. I feel so cheap. It hurts thinking about him and what he did to me. It hurts me so much. I give up. Give in. What's the point? This'll happen every time anyways. Large knocks on the door could be heard, suddenly, Rei's ears perked up...Kai?

8888

(A/N: The doors open out. SO, Kai in the hall would open out. Oh yes, **READERS** come back now. I think I'm getting myself confused XD)

"REI! ARE YOU IN THERE!" Kai shouts, getting more annoyed because the door wouldn't budge. There was no key. The only way he could get in would be if he took the door off its hinges.

Kai heard a small whimper and finally, got the door broken down.

88888

"KA-" Rei shouted, his voice being muffled by a hand going over his mouth, to stop him from shouting.

"Get off of him now!" Kai shouted as he began walking over to them. But, Lee wouldn't give up. He still wanted Rei. Though, what he should've done was taken Rei back 'home' first and then doing what he had to do. But upon seeing the sight of Rei, he just couldn't wait.

Kai stopped walking closer when Lee asked, "Now, my dear Rei. Do me a favor?" Lee put his shirt back on. He took out a small bottle of some sort of drink inside. "Rei, drink this now please. It'll make me forgive you." Lee removed the top of it and was about to pour it into Rei's mouth. But, Rei's mouth was closed. "REI!" Kai shouted, walking closer to them.

"SILENCE!" Lee shouted at Kai as he tried forcing Rei's mouth open, but couldn't. He soon gave up on that idea and took out a needle. All of a sudden, Rei's eyes seemed to have almost '_popped out_'. He just couldn't believe his eyes, yet couldn't believe Lee would use this sort of thing on him.

"Hiwatari. If you make one more step, I will use this needle on Rei, and he'll be in the most pain he's ever been in."

"KA-" Rei tried shouting again, but was stopped when a hand pinched his mouth open and he could feel liquid go down his throat, all of it. And none of it was spit out. Lee was still nearby. 'What is that?' Rei thought, as he suddenly felt a bit dizzy and began to feel very faint.

"It's a serum Rei. It'll...make you feel that way for at least a week or two." Lee says, as he stands up and puts on the rest of his clothes.

Rei begins to feel a bit of heat surrounding him. 'It's hot. My body feels kind of weird. I feel dizzy' Rei thinks as he begins to feel his heart beating faster and faster by the minute.

"REI! ARE YOU ALRIGHT?" Kai shouts, not moving, for fear of the needle being injected into Rei. Slightly hearing Kai's question, Rei tries to answer, "I...I'm f...f...in-" Rei faints and Kai can't do a thing.

Lee pulls him closer to his chest and begins running his hand through the unconscious boy's hair. "With a price, you may have my dear Rei, if I get to visit at least every two days or so."

"No price. You are out of here. Now!"

"You can't make me leave? Rei belongs to me. And that catnip is taking its effect on Rei now."

"You sick bastard. Get out of my house now!" Kai shouts as two bodyguards come in a take Lee out of the mansion.

Seeing that Lee is being taken care of, Kai quickly runs over to Rei. Rei looks as if he's out cold. Kai takes Rei into his lap and embraces him. Suddenly, he hears a few bangs and punches and the unclosed door has an intruder in it. Lee was back. "Thought I was that easy to be taken care of Hiwatari?"

Kai kept silent. He was mad at the man right now. "Well, remember that needle I threatened you with? I used it on your body guards." Lee walked over to them and was now seated on the bed. "Kai, can't you just give me and Rei one last night?" Lee lied, hoping it'd work.

"No. And that's my final answer." Suddenly, another few guards walked through and took Lee once again. There was a police car at the front of the mansion. Soon, more policemen came and put handcuffs on him. Taking him into the car, having a firm grip on Lee so he couldn't run back.

8888888

Rei 

"Now what do I do? I've got a kitty...that's...well, doesn't look like he's feeling too well."

All of a sudden, Kai could here something. He leaned in closer to Rei and heard purring. Then he heard a whisper. He had to lean even closer to hear it, but nonetheless, he heard Rei whisper, "Kai."

At that very moment, all Kai could do was hug him harder. Feeling as though he didn't want to let go. "Rei." Slowly, the feeling made him feel good. He didn't know what the feeling was. He just knew...that he felt perfect. He felt as though, he was finally 'grasping the light'.

888888

A few weeks later, Lee was seen on T.V. But, maybe in different expectations than Rei had imagined. He was now at a high-security facility that helped people go back to who they were before they did 'bad'. Rei lived with Kai. Kai, started to like Rei. Rei...his feelings were still neutral, though, knowing he was living with _thee Kaí Híwatarí. _

8888888

MeiKimari here. I know that the chapter seems like it's a cliffy. I didn't mean it to be that way...But, read on, and find out what'll happen next.

If there are any ideas what so ever, I'll see if I can fit them into the upcoming chapters. Next chapter...there probably won't be. This'll be the end. I was thinking of prolonging it and making Rei have to endure pain for one more day...but it'd be pretty pointless. So, I'm just gonna stop here and make a sequel. When I start it is another story though...haha. And, if you're feeling as though I left the first part hanging, I didn't forget it. I'm going to end that part in the sequel

So, I hope you'll all be there to read the sequel. I don't think it'll really have a fancy name..XD Like some people have new names for their sequels. Mine'll just be '**Grasp the Light – Part II**' lol. Anyways, hope you'll all be there for it.

Anyways, Review XD 


	6. Thanx

**Grasp the Light**

_Author: _Mei Kimari

I just want to thank all the reviewers that reviewed Grasp the Light. I guess I can say, yay! Cuz, I actually got 42 reviews. XD yippee?

* * *

Anyways, thanx to the reviewers: 

hbl333

Reis1gurl

aishiteru ayu

dark-anime-slave

UlTiMaTe KaI LuVa

SetoKaibaWheeler

Shaded Rogue

Rikuz bloody Valentine

Platinum Rei

Neko-Jenn

Kawaii Neko-jin Lover

Moon Bind

hipa

Delores L

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

Like I said last chapter, I'm going to be putting a second part of this story up here. (As a seperate story)

The story will have an unoriginal title, of "Grasp the Light - II''. XD

As of right now, I'm starting a new story, that is totally anime-unrelated called "Those Three Words". You guys can check it out, though, like I just said, it's totally anime-unrelated._ 'sweatdrop' _though...I guess you could say, the 'figure' of Rei is in it. haha

I'm also on writer's block right now, so, I have absolutely no ideas for Grasp the Light - II. So, if you do have any ideas I can use, please review and tell me. All the more help will help me so much more. Other from that, as soon as I can, I **promise** I'll come back and post the first chapter of the second part to Grasp the Light, as soon as I can.

Oh...and, it's not going to be as 'lemon' as this story. XD

-'it's' is referring to Grasp the Light - II

Mei Kimari


End file.
